


snow angel bro

by yeanaris



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluffy winter fic, Platonic Relationships, but like they're definitely flirting, i may write a sequel cause i wanna see where it can go, winter exchange gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeanaris/pseuds/yeanaris
Summary: Garrett and Cal play in the snow and flirtit's very fluffyI'm bad at summariessorry





	snow angel bro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the lovely and super talented Mari from the creekwood discord  
> Hope you enjoy this, it's really just fluffy flirting

Winter break was coming to an end and Garrett was glad he was finally gonna see his friends again. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with his family but two weeks at his grandparents’ house with his cousins and aunts and uncles was more than enough to last him a lifetime.

School starts in two days and none of his friends were answering his texts, he was in desperate need of some fresh air so he decided to go to the park near his house to play in the snow with his little brother. After making some hot chocolate, he got dressed in several layers cause he was not about to catch a cold and get stuck home again.

On his way to the park he spotted a familiar figure walking alone, he ran up to him and jumped on his back, which wasn’t the best of ideas considering the other boy was 10cm shorter

“CAL! MA MAN HOW’VE YOU BEEN” he shouted as the other boy struggled to stay up after nearly falling.

“Hey Garrett, it’s been a while! Also next time could you please not jump on me like that, I nearly fell and died”

“You should stop hanging around the drama kids cause you’re being very dramatic”

“That was a shit burn bro” he sighed “Anyway, how long have you been back for ?”

“Since yesterday, I texted yall on the groupchat to see if anyone wanted to hangout but nobody answered so I just came out with my lil bro, we’re going to the park to make snowmen” he said pointing at his brother who has awkwardly waiting a couple of meters behind him “Wanna come with? I made some hot chocolate!”

“I mean sure why not, i don’t really have anything else to do”

“Wow bro, don’t have to sound too excited” he teased Cal, who just grinned at him and gave him a little slap on the shoulder.

The park was just a five minutes walk away, it was pretty full considering all the children are currently on break from school and their parents probably didn’t want to keep them home all-day long. They went to a corner and started piling up the snow to make the base. When Cal had his backed turned, Garrett decided that it would be fun to tackle him to the ground, on the snow. Cal didn’t have time to register what had happened before he found himself face first into the snow with

“See this is a proper tackle, I barely even touched you before”

“What the actual fricking hell Garrett, do you realise that the snow is like frozen water and thus my face if covered in frozen water that is below 0°” He took a pile of snow and launched it at Garrett who, as he tried to dodge the snow pile, stumbled and fell face first in the snow. Cal jumped on his back and pushed his head further into the snow. He obviously let him go after a second cause Garrett kinda was his friend and he didn’t really want him to die, well maybe sometimes he does want him to die or at least vanish, it’s mostly when he’s being obnoxiously loud (like now).

“WOW BRO OK I SEE HOW IT IS” he shouts as he gets up, all the parents at the park turn around to see who was yelling so loudly “KEEP RUNNING, I’M A FOOTBALL PLAYER, I’LL CATCH YOU IN NO TIME AND WHEN I DO I’M GONNA CRUSH YOU TO THE GROUND”

A woman was glaring at him because he scared her child

“Oh my god I am so sorry, well you see, we’re friends, I’m not actually going to crush him to the ground, it’s just how we talk like I swear we’re buddies, I’m not bullying him or anything, like bullying is bad and I don’t do such things ….” He desperately wanted the woman to believe him “look, that kid over there is my brother, like I’m taing care of him and stuff, see I’m note bad”

“Well it looks to me like you’re yelling and tackling that other boy who, I don’t know if you’re aware, is much smaller than you, and it also seems to me that you let that child you claim to be your brother to play alone in the snow”

Cal knew something was up as soon as he stopped hearing Garrett’s loud obnoxious voice, he turned back and saw him get scolded by a woman holding a crying chil “Oh shit” he thought.

“… you should be more considerate of other when you’re in public spaces”

“Again, I’m so sorry m’am, we were just joking around”

“Hi there, I’m Cal, this goofball over here is Garrett. I now he seems obnoxious and loud and very “Bro-ish” but trust me he’s not a mean bro, he’s an angel bro” The woman stared dubiously at Cal

“Alright.. if you say so. I thought he was bullying you that’s why… anyway, have fun but not too much cause it’s annoying”

“Sorry m’am” they both said in unison

“JINX” yelled Garrett

“Come on Garrett, she just asked you to keep it down” Garrett proceeded to punch him in the arm

“I said jinx, you can’t speak, those are the rules of jinx man …. Don’t look at me like that, take that up with the people who made the rules”

Cal crossed his arms over his chest and kept glaring at Garrett who proceeded to burst out laughing

“I’m sorry but I can’t take you seriously when you’re making this face, you look like an adorable pouting baby and you know wha-”before he could finish his sentence, Cal kicked him in the shin

“WHAT THE FUCK CAL I WAS GOING TO SAY YOUR NAME THREE TIMES TO BREAK THE JINX….this really _hurts_ ”

“Aren’t used to shin kicks by now ? That’s how 90% of tackles in football happen”

“I wear _protective gear_ when playing”

“Well then now we’re even”

“Actually we’re not even cause I have said you name three times”

“Do you really want me to kick you some more ? Cause I’ll do it, just watch”

“no no no ok fine cal cal cal here the jinx is broken you happy now” He was talking so fast, Cal barely understood him “for a tiny dude you can be pretty intimidating

“I think this is the first time I’ve ever been referred to as _intimidating_ …mhhh, it  feels great, I should kick more people” he said laughing and gently hitting Garrett on the chest

“oh no I’ve created a monster, run people, run for your lives, tiny Cal is coming to get yaaa” Garrett went back to his usually obnoxious yet lovable self.

“I think we should go back to that snowman, your brother’s been building it by himself”

“Yeah we probably should or that lady is gonna call child services for neglect, like we were clearly joking before ugh I hate uptight people”

“You were threatening to, and I quote “crush me to the ground” end quote”

“Yeah but that’s like gentle friendly banter, you’re the one who called me an _angel bro_ , which I love by the way cause I’m tots and angel and a cool bro. I should get angel wings sawn on my football jersey”

“Please do, that’ll be hilarious”

“Yeah you would”

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this !! Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
